


Reasons Treville hates Rick Liu

by InLust



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time Meeting, being badass and saving anne, flawless traville, young Jeanne Treville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You know Dorothy reminds me a lot of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeanne glowers at the blonde. “I never caused this much of a ruckus as a freshman.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne just smiles as she sits back in her seat, back straight, chin up, looking proper and regal as per usual. The light accentuates the contours of her cheekbones and jaw and her eyes shine bluer than before. “But that was because you had me.” </em>
</p><p>Jeanne Treville as a freshman and meeting Anne Bonacieux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Treville hates Rick Liu

**Author's Note:**

> so i know we dont ever meet anne bonacieux but like I LOVE HOW TREVANNE HAPPENED because i was just kind of suspect about it since like episode 9 when treville was just so passionate about "if you saw anne's face this morning you'd be even harsher" and thats when treville became bae soooo i just had a bunch of headcanons because even if she is the 18th century madame, treville being dorothy's de facto mentor kind makes me think 1) she has a soft spot for how passionate dorothy is 2) she sees herself in dorothy 3) anne totally sees treville in dorothy

“ _I_ could’ve fielded Miss. Castlemore’s request,” Treville says as she tugs the strap to her bag.

Anne looks up from her homework at Treville’s face. Her eyebrow quirked at the tone of her Rho Chi. “Are you _jealous_ , Jeanne?”

Treville lets out a quiet huff and a roll of her eyes. As if Jeanne Treville would have _anything_ to be jealous of.

“You _know_ she reminds me a lot of _you_.”

Jeanne glowers at the blonde. “I never caused this much of a ruckus as a freshman.”

Anne just smiles as she sits back in her seat, back straight, chin up, looking proper and regal as per usual. The light accentuates the contours of her cheekbones and jaw and her eyes shine bluer than before. “But that was because you had _me_.”

A eyebrow goes up. “The nature of our friendship is deeply misinterpreted _Anne Bonacieux_ , if you believe without you I would indulge in dalliance such as punching prominent members of the student union and spending months implementing harebrained schemes to undo the petty grudges of Rick Liu.”

Anne huffs out a quiet laugh before holding her hand out, beckoning Jeanne.

Jeanne moves next to the blonde and takes Anne’s hand in hers.

The president drops a sweet kiss on her knuckles before bringing her palm to her cheeks. The sweet gesture actually draws a blush across Jeanne’s face and it makes Anne smile.

“You were by my side this whole time and nothing makes me happier, but don’t try to tell me you didn’t have your own plans set aside,” Anne says knowingly. “You’ve had a reason to hate Rick Liu since you first met him.”

Jeanne sighs before leaning down to kiss Anne’s forehead. “It’s not my fault he chooses to be a jerk to you.”

_Three years ago…._

Jeanne feels the soreness in her arms as she swings her equipment across her back and picks up her water bottle. She takes a quick look at the mirror to make sure that her ponytail is orderly before turns for the door.

There’s a clink at her feet and she looks down to see her epee. Out of all the things to forget to put in her bag her epee would be it. She shakes her head, not bothering to take off her equipment bag. She picks up her epee and walks out the door.

At least she can balance the sword on her handlebars.

As she makes it to the bike rack, she rolls her eyes at a small, unnecessary crowd of what would obviously look like frat boys milling around. More specifically, one guy, who is puffing out his chest like he’s the alpha male, even though he looks no older than herself, is talking to this beautiful blonde who looks deeply uncomfortable.

Jeanne holds her head up high. She needs to shower before the rush event and she’s not about to let some guys harass a poor girl.

“I’m sorry but it seems like the lady is disturbed by your presence, if you could be so kind—”  

There’s a sudden howl of laughter that actually startles Jeanne because these boys had suddenly turn into downright animals in a matter of seconds.

“Do you hear this chick?!” one of them in an obnoxious bright polo near her shouts to the group. “Sounding all ‘ _tea and crumpet_.’”

Jeanne glances at the girl, who looks at her like she doesn’t want any intervention. It makes her roll her eyes because _no one_ should be making a _beautiful_ girl like her uncomfortable.

“Is there a problem with the way I am addressing you?” Jeanne sharply asks, holding her head up even higher and squaring her shoulders.

“‘ _Addressing_?!’” Another howl of laughter follows with, “ _Dude_ , she sounds like my _mother_!”

Jeanne’s decided she’s had enough of this nonsense because clearly, reasoning is beyond these _Neanderthal’s_ scope of comprehension. She goes for the alpha male, inserting herself between him and the blonde.

“It looks as if _you_ are the culprit responsible for this _posse_ ,” she glances at the boys with disgust before looking at the alpha frat boy, who is staring at her startledly. She narrows her eyes as she asks sharply. “What is your name?”

Suddenly, he isn’t laughing and he is looking uncomfortable. Good. “R-rick.” She raises an eyebrow for him to continue. “Liu–sir–ma’am. _Sir_ , _ma’am._ ”

“Okay, _Rick Liu_ , I am going to give you an opportunity to take your herd of cattle somewhere far away from here as to leave this nice young woman, who looks severely discomforted by your presence, alone,” Jeanne wants to emphasize her point by poking him in the chest with her finger but forgets that her sword is in her hand. She bumps her fist, sword equipped and all, against his chest and watches as his eyes widen. “Got it, _dude_?”

Suddenly, there are whispers as everyone steps back with wide eyes. Not her intention but provided the same effect.

Rick looks about ready to pee his pants before he scoffs. He backs up with a ruffle of his jacket. “Come on, we’ll deal with this later.”

Just like that they all start walking off, giving either a glare or frightened look on their face as they go.

Jeanne sighs in relief. That was easier than she thought it’d be. To think she had a speech for this.

She turns around and nearly bumps into the blonde girl. She steps back to put proper distance between them, but it doesn’t last because suddenly her face and mouth are choking on blonde hair and she feels herself enveloped into a hug that throws her off balance.

All she can do is freeze in place because she feels warm all over. Luckily, the hug doesn’t last too long.

Just long enough for Jeanne to almost hug back though because she feels an undeniable flutter in her stomach.

“Thank _you_ ,” the blonde basically blurts out. “I mean, it probably wasn’t a good idea for you to do that because Rick’s brother is like the president of the Interfraternity Council but I really appreciate that you did it. He’s been bugging me to go out with him _forever_.”

Jeanne wrinkles her nose in disgust as she moves towards her bike. Anything to distract herself from how pretty this girl is.

“I really appreciate you stepping in for me though,” the girl goes on cheerily. “Seriously, I owe you one.”

At this Jeanne stands up straight. “I didn’t do that with the intention to be rewarded. Their attention was unwarranted so their behavior needed correction. It was–it was a _proper_ choice of action.”

The girl giggles. “Wow, you _really do_ talk like that,” she says. It’s meant jokingly, Jeanne can tell by her endearing tone and by the way, her cheeks warm. “I’m Anne.” 

“Jeanne Treville, at your service.” 

Jeanne wants to face palm herself but the way Anne giggles, she can’t really take it back now. And she doesn’t really want to.


End file.
